love or leave me breathless
by fallenangelmaria
Summary: what if there was a chance that love wasnt all evil. what if he love me. heres what happenes when you put secret angels with vampires


Chapter one.

"Aisha" Christina whispered. They were scared, terrified. , Especially little Naomi. "What do we do angel" Aisha responded, sweat trickled down her soft brown skin like rain. What could they do? It's not every day you wake up tied to your best friends with a bomb on each lap. They were going to die. They wouldn't make it out alive. "I love you girls forever, no matter what" she whispered in reply. , 5, 4,3,2,1. Fear wasn't an emotion Christina showed, so she didn't make a sound as her entire body went on fire. Only a small whimper was heard as they fainted in to the fire caused by jealousy. It hurt like hell, maybe worse.

Aisha

Is this what pain felt like? , The burning sensation running through my body. I felt alive...Or maybe this was death? I felt...like a newborn vampire. My eyes felt lighter. I felt like I could go on forever, without sleep. I shot up quickly, because I knew that if I was dead there was a possible chance I was in hell. I had been hit with a bomb, I had to be. I opened my eyes and took in my presence. I was in a forest, Naomi and Christina where there too. They had their eyes closed, where they dead? But to my luck they opened there eyes and smiled up at me. I noticed Naomi first. The hot shy girl I knew was different. Instead of being her normal 5 foot she was a perfect 5'3. Her usual dark brown hair was now a Carmel brown with baby pink highlights. Her eyes were a more light shade of brown and she looked more athletic in body now.

She still had her long eyelashes though. She looked like a vampire pixie. Christina gave me a more shock. Although she had always been beautiful, she was more mature in beauty. Her black hair was a midnight purple color. Her tan skin tone was now a shade of winter snow. Her hair was thicker and reached her waist. Her eyes where an enchanting shade of blue and somehow [after this amazing transformation] she was curvier. "I feel strange" Christina said in her seductive voice. We all looked in to space, what happened? "Well you look amazing" Naomi and I said at the same time. And then it hit me. Not after I realized I could hear the most detailed sounds from far away, or see a hundred miles from where I stood. I knew the moment I looked back at Christina and Naomi...that we where vampires.

Christina

Aisha was amazing. Her Chocolate brown skin was glossy and she was curvy. Her short brown hair covered her small ears. I knew instantly what we were. But I found it hard to believe that vampires where real. I was sure that we where dreaming. T hats when he showed up. He looked Italian. He was muscular and 6' bodies reacted automatically and we crouched .he looked at us and smiled, releasing a foot long pair of wings. I was mesmerized. "I am Lorenzo. And I am the afterlife angel" his voice was mesmerizing" you have left life by jealousy. You are offered a new chance to start over as half angel's half vampires. You must stop Edward Cullen from leaving Bella swan.

We have stabilized Alice, Rosalie and charlotte Cullen. You will not tell them or anyone else that you are half angels. If you do, you will be sent somewhere else. We have all of you things in each of your houses. They are twenty seconds away from the Cullens houses. Are there any questions? He said. What! . "Do we have any abilities?" Aisha asked. "You have the ability to see the future as it will come in handy. Naomi has the ability to levitate objects with her mind. Now Christina has thousands of ability's, as she is the oldest and her mind can handle the pressure" i found that part awesome. And just before we could say anything else, He spread his wings a left." Wait!" we all screamed. My head was spinning. Edward Cullen? Did this mean I had a chance with Emmett Cullen? "Naomi what do...?" I said but stopped. There was a smell in the distance. We raced south and there it was the first animals we ever tasted.


End file.
